Hadrian Phantomhive
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Harry Potter is sent away by the Potters and ends up in the world of Kuroshitsuji, and becoming the younger brother of Ciel Phantomhive. Hadrian Phantomhive. Will the Potters want him back? Will Dumbledore use him? Can Ciel, Sebastian, Sirius and Remus protect him? - I don't own anything in this story besides the idea and plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hadrian Phantomhive**

Let`s put it this way, the first memory of my real parents I have, is of them pointing their wands at me. For what reason? I have no idea.

Next thing I know, I`m being lifted by a beautiful woman, with long strawberry blonde hair, deep blue eyes. She carried me into a large house and over to a man with bluish- black hair, brown eyes and a mole under his left eye.

This is the day I became Hadrian Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

-Present Day- 6 years later- (He was one when he arrived at the Phantomhive)

"Come on Hadrian mother said she`d read us stories today." Ciel, my older brother by 3 years. I smiled at him as I tried to keep up

"Slow down Ciel, I`m not as fast as you are." He turned to me with a smile

"I`m sorry little brother, I`m just so excited."

"I know you are, it is your birthday after all." His smile got brighter. His tenth birthday.

-Hours Later-

The Manor was on fire, flames everywhere, I couldn`t find mother, or father or Ciel. Then I blacked out as something hit me on the back of the head.

I woke up several hours later, to find myself in a cage surrounded by people in white, who had their backs to me

"Unwanted, unclean, unnecessary." They chanted, I felt tears fill my eyes. I was scared, I wanted my brother, I wanted to go home

"Sebastian, I order you kill them all!" my head snapped up as I heard Ciel yell

"Yes, my Lord." In a manner of seconds bodies lay on the floor covered in blood, there was blood everywhere. Then a white clad hand stretched towards me and I snapped my eyes closed and curled up in fear

"Sebastian no! Not him!" Soon after I felt myself being pulled into a hug

"Come on baby brother, open your eyes and look at me, your safe I promise you you`re safe, please open your eyes baby brother." Ciel pleaded, I slowly opened my eyes and looked as my brother

"C-Ciel?" he gave me a sad smile

"I`m here baby brother, everything is going to be okay now." More tears fell down my face as snuggled into Ciel`s chest and fell asleep.

**Ciel`s Pov**

I held Hadrian as he cried himself to sleep and pulled him closer to me

"Young Master? Is he really your brother?" Sebastian asked, I nodded and tightened my grip on him

"You are to protect him as if he were me that is an order."

"I understand completely my Lord."

"Good, now take us somewhere safe." Sebastian then picked us both up, I leant on his shoulder, as Hadrian was asleep on my chest, I fell asleep as well.

-Two years later-

**Hadrian`s Pov**

"Hadrian wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly to come face to face with Elizabeth. Ciel`s fiancé.

"Finally, now I can make you pretty!" she yelled, I quickly got out of bed as she dived at me. I ran into the bathroom and pushed a chair under the handle as the door was tried. I sighed in relief before washing and dressing myself. When I was finished Elizabeth was still banging and yelling through the door. I huffed and climbed out of the window into the garden

"Man am I glad I have a room on the ground floor."

"Master Hadrian? Whatever are you doing on the floor?"

"Elizabeth was in my room, so I jumped out the window."

"You are quite the daredevil Master Hadrian." I shrugged

"Where`s Ciel?"

"The Young Master is in his study, he thought it best for you to sleep in today." He then leant down and picked me up

"Sebastian, I can walk by myself you know."

"Indeed I do, but this way if we run into Lady Elizabeth , she will think you are hurt."

"That`s...a good idea actually."

"Thank you Master." He carried me inside and up to Ciel`s study, when we got there, the door was already open

"But Ciel! He won`t let me make him pretty!" Elizabeth yelled


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian knocked on the door and stepped inside. Ciel was instantly on his feet when he saw us

"What happened? Hadrian are you hurt?"

"Master Hadrian had a fall his morning, from his bedroom window." Sebastian explained, I blushed in embarrassment

"Hadrian, why did you jump out of your window?" Ciel asked

"It`s not very smart Hadrian." Elizabeth stated with a little smirk that only Sebastian and I could see, I narrowed my eyes at her

"I was getting away from you."

"That`s not very nice...Harry." I was then hit with a Flashback, and went limp in Sebastian`s hold

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on Harry, come to Uncle Mooney." A man with brown hair and amber eyes said_

_"Mooney we can`t let James and Lily do that, he`s just a kid, he can`t help it."_

_"Sirius, there isn`t anything we can do, if they send him away, we`ll get him back."_

_"But I don`t understand why, they gave birth to him, he`s their child they should love him no matter what he is."_

_"I know Padfoot, but they said they don`t want a Demon for a child, I don`t care what Harry is, he`s our Godsonand we love him unconditionally none the less."_

_"Yeah your right, you hungry Harry?"_

**_Flashback _**

_"Time to go Harry." _ Then wands were pointed at me

**_Flashback end_**

"Hadrian? Are you alright?" Ciel asked as my eyes came into focus, I nodded and then looked over at Elizabeth and glared

"Never. Call me Harry. Ever."

"Elizabeth I think it`s time for you to leave." Ciel stated, turning to look at her and folding his arms over his chest

"But, Ciel he upset me." Elizabeth said with a fake cry

"And Hadrian is my baby brother, he comes first, he will always come first."

"He isn`t even your really brother! He`s just a commoner that was dropped on your doorstep! He doesn`t deserve the name of Phantomhive." I lowered my head at her words and buried my face in Sebastian chest, who in turn placed a hand on my back

"Hadrian is and always will be my brother Elizabeth, no matter how he was brought into the family, he is and always will be a Phantomhive! Sebastian escort Elizabeth to her carriage and make sure she leaves."

"Of course, Young Master." He then handed me over to Ciel who lifted me onto his hip as I buried my face in his shoulder and heard the door close.

"You had a Flashback didn`t you?" Ciel asked as he sat in his chair behind his desk and pulled me into his lap. I nodded and kept my head buried in his chest

"I`m sorry."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry Hadrian, you will always be my brother, no matter what, I grew up with you Hadrian, mother and father loved you, I love you little brother, and that won't ever change." I grabbed a hold on his shirt

"Promise?"

"I promise little brother, now tell me about this Flashback."

"It was about Remus and Sirius, there were talking about not letting the potters do this, whatever they were doing, Remus said 'if they send him we`ll get him back' and something about a not wanting a Demon for a child, then it changed to someone with long white hair who said 'Time to go Harry' I blacked out after they pointed their wands at me."

"A Demon for a child?" I shrugged

"Remus and Sirius were having a conversation while looking after me, they seemed to really care about me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Remus said 'I don`t care what Harry is, he`s our Godson and we love him unconditionally none the less' and then Sirius said 'yeah your right'."

"Looks like you`re going to have a harder time protecting him Sebastian, if there are people out there who want him back, you`ll have to up your game."

"It does look that way Young Master, but by your orders, I won`t let any harm come to him." Sebastian responded as he walked over with a trolley

"Good, but you didn`t do very well this morning did you?"

"Ciel, I`m not hurt, it was Sebastian`s idea encase we ran into Elizabeth."

"Well, clever thinking then, I wanted you to sleep in today, you had a late night last night." I giggled and hopped out of his lap and into the chair across from his desk

"I appreciate it Ciel, maybe I should move into a different room, so Elizabeth won`t know where I am next time."

"Sebastian-"

I`ll get right to it after breakfast my Lord." Ciel nodded

"Good."

"Today`s tea, is Earl Grey, with a handmade strawberry cheesecake."

"How late did I sleep?"

"It`s only ten in the morning Hadrian, but I asked Sebastian to make your favourite."

"Why?"

"Master, the date today is July 31st, I remember you being quite excited the other day

"It`s my birthday?"

"Yes Hadrian, so today we`ll do whatever you want." Ciel said with a smile

"But what about your work?"

"I finished before Elizabeth came in, now eat up so we can get started." I smiled brightly and ate the cheesecake that was handed to me by Sebastian. Five minutes later we were booth finished and Sebastian had left to clean up

"So what do you want to do today Hadrian?" I thought for a few minutes

"Can we go to London?" he nodded

"Something in particular you want?"

"Not really, I just want to go, we haven`t been for a while."

"Well aright, we can open your presents when we get back." I nodded and we both stood up from out seats. He took a hold of my hand and we walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled me down to the front door, where Sebastian was stood with his coat on and with our travelling cloaks in each hand. Sebastian first put Ciel`s on him along with his hat and gloves, before fastening my cloak for me

"Come on let`s get going." Ciel said, I nodded and we started to leave

"Master! Master Hadrian!" May-Rin yelled as she ran down the stairs towards us with a letter in her hand

"What is it now?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the Manor?" Sebastian drawled, I snickered as she stopped in front of us and panted

"A...letter...for...Master...Hadrian."

"Who from?"

"I...don`t know...it came with...an owl."

"What?" Ciel asked and I was drawn into a flashback again

**_Flashback_**

_"Look, papers here honey, pay the bird." James Potter said and I looked over at the window as Lily Potter opened the window for the owl to swoop in and drop the paper in the table and leave with a piece of meat in its mouth, before another owl swooped in, with a letter tied to its leg_

_"It`s Dumbledore`s owl, maybe it`s time for the ritual." Lily asked as a baby me sat in a high chair eating_

_"Perhaps, but his Demon blood came from you anyway." James said_

_"I know, it skipped me in my family, I never thought it would go to Harry."Lily responded_

_"It`s still your fault why we have to send him away." James said opened the letter from the owl as a baby me giggled at the owl as it nipped my fingers_

_"I know already! That`s why we need to get rid of him! I won`t pass it on to any other of our children! This was a one off!" Lily yelled making baby me start crying "Oh shut up you little Brat! You`re nothing but trouble!" baby me cried harder until James picked me up_

_"Lily! Making him cry isn`t going to change anything, go contact Dumbledore, we need to get this over with sooner rather than later."_

_"Fine!" then she stormed out of the room_

_"I`m sorry buddy, I really want to keep you, but you`re a Demon from your mother's side, I don`t care about that stuff but she does, I promise I`ll come get you, when I get rid of her, she`s taken that power of being my wife to her head, you my little boy don`t ever forget that Harry, and where ever you end up, I hope they treat you right, and I hope your happy there." Then he walked out of the with baby me_

**_Flashback end_**

"Hadrian! Hadrian! Hadrian wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes to come face to face with a worried looking Ciel, before he pulled me into his chest in a hug

"Are you alright Master Hadrian?" Sebastian asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I`m be fine." Ciel then released me from the hug and pulled me to my feet

"Do you want the letter Master Hadrian?" May-Rin asked, I shook my head

"No, I want you to burn it." I turned to Ciel "Can we go now?"

"Uh, sure, let`s go." He said gently taking a hold of my hand and pulling me outside with Sebastian following shortly after wards. The butler opened the door of the waiting carriage for us, Ciel helped me in first before he got in himself, followed by Sebastian, before the carriage started moving pulling us away from the Manor

"What was your Flashback about this time Master Hadrian?" I shook my head and looked out the window

"Hadrian. Tell us now." I sighed

"Alright fine, it was about sending me away again, the potters and I were sat in a dining room, two owls came one with a newspaper and another with a letter from Dumbledore, they were sort of arguing about me again, James was saying it was Lily`s fault, she accepted that but made me cry, then she started yelling at me making me cry harder... James made her stop and leave the room, he had me in his arms and said _'I`m sorry buddy, I really want to keep you, but you`re a Demon from your mother's side, I don`t care about that stuff but she does, I promise I`ll come get you, when I get rid of her, she`s taken that power of being my wife to her head, you my little boy don`t ever forget that Harry, and where ever you end up, I hope they treat you right, and I hope your happy there.'..._ I don`t know what he`s going to do, or if he is coming here, but I don`t want any letters that come by owl."

"There it is again." Ciel commented

"What?"

"The Young Master is talking about the mentioning of you being a Demon, though I don`t see anything wrong with you." Sebastian commented with a thoughtful look on his face

"I don`t know why they keep talking about it, do you think I could be a Demon?"

"No Hadrian, I think they are just being stupid, you could never be a Demon, you`re too charming." Ciel commented with a rare smile and Sebastian gasped making us both look at him

"What is it Sebastian?"

I apologise, I... I just saw the cutest kitten on the side of the path." I shook my head and smiled before looking out the window

**Ciel`s Pov -(Ciel whispering to Sebastian) ((Sebastian whispering to Ciel))**

I looked back over at Sebastian as Hadrian turned to look out of the window. I moved to the seat Sebastian was sitting on

"(What did you really gasp about?)" I whispered at him

"((You said 'you could never be a Demon you`re too charming' all demons are charming one way or another, we can never say no to him my Lord, it is possible that his previous family could have had Demon blood, or could have been a Demon themselves, but it is hard to determine.))" He whispered back

"(What do we do? I`m not letting them take my little brother away from me, even if he does have some sort of Demon blood in him, you can help him right?)" I whispered, glancing over at Hadrian, I saw a smile of pure joy on his face as he watched the scenery

"((I can, but I fear we may need to make a trip to the undertaker today, to see if he has any answers.))" I nodded

"(You think you can really protect him if they come to take him back?)"

"((If I couldn`t then I would be betraying the third order you gave me, and besides I`m quite fond of him myself, that is something I never thought I would say to any human, I won`t let them take him, even if it takes me my life to protect him I will.))" I nodded

"(You better, I will not lose my brother to your incompetence.)"

"Ciel don`t be mean to Sebastian, he has a hard enough time as it is, he can`t do everything." I looked at him in shock

"You heard that?" he nodded, not looking away from the scenery

"How much of that did you heard Master Hadrian?" Sebastian asked, I watched as Hadrian lowered his head a bit

"All of it, do you think the Undertaker will know what is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I have Demon blood in me, so did the Potter`s and godfathers, do you think the Undertaker can tell us if I do?" I moved to sit next to him and pulling him into a hug

"Hadrian, no matter what is said about your blood, you aren`t a Demon, don`t ever think that you are a Demon." I tightened my hold on him and sent a pointed look at Sebastian, who smirked


End file.
